lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Unreleased Abnormalities
In this page are Abnormalities that have yet to be released, gathered from the official website or the teaser trailer. Once an Abnormality has been released, it must be removed from this page. Note that the names, appearance or description may change when they are officially release. Additional appearance description, where they appeared (trailers or links), or official information also could be added. __TOC__ 1.76 MHz Subject Number: O-06-27-T. 1.76 MHz seem to be a formless Abnormality, presenting itself as visions of quick images. Various of the images that appears are of other Abnormalities, like All-Around Helper, Red Shoes, Singing Machine and many, many others, some unreleased. The GIF itself seems to cycle through various Lobotomy Corporation concept sketches as well as encyclopedia portraits. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. "Approximately half of the dispatched employees experienced mental disorders, collective anger and showed aggressive behavior toward anyone in close proximity after the encounter with the Abnormality." Beanstalk without Jack Subject Number: F-03-16-Z. Beanstalk without Jack is a huge beanstalk Abnormality. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “It might sound like a crazy story, but I heard there was an employee here who was determined to climb the tree right up to the top and he did..... If there even is a ‘top’ of the beanstalk, he’s probably living there, I guess.” Book without Pictures or Dialogue Subject Number: T-04-11-T. Book without Pictures or Dialogue is a brown, probably old, book, similar to Poor Screenwriter's Note, but bigger. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “Employees have a lot of ridiculous rumors. Of those one of them is as follows. When one has filled ‘Book without Pictures or Conversation’ in whatever way, then the book may grant one wish. It may sound absurd but many take the rumor seriously” Clown Smiling at me Subject Number: O-01-17-H. Clown Smiling at me seems to be a clown's portrait, smiling and staring to somewhere or someone. It probably can move. Its portrait is different from the full picture. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “I should have come out of that confinement zone immediately. It picked up another tool, I thought it was a tool, At that moment.” Fallen Amurdād Subject Number: F-01-26-Z. Fallen Amurdād seem to be a group of plants or foliage, or some sort of garden. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. "The creature was never simply in a bleeding vegetative state. It has and will, hear and understand, all that I have and or will say." My Sweet Orange Tree Subject Number: O-02-23-W. My Sweet Orange Tree is a formless being of yellow, light blue and green particles, floating around its current zone. My Sweet Orange Tree appeared in the teaser trailer of Lobotomy Corporation, in a containment room with an employee, floating, probably because of this Abnormality's effect. It also appears in the official website. “But why is it about ‘innocence’? After countless assumptions and careful research, we learned that it could be defined as Redacted.” Pale Horse Subject Number: F-02-22-Z. Pale Horse is a light blue horse with a long mane and tail, as shown in its artwork picture. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “Joseph came to me excitedly to share something. He said something about how a creature he had taken care of kneeled and cried in front of him. You know Joseph? He was sacrificed to The Nothing There a few months ago. The thing didn’t recognize us. It had smelled death on us.” Pale Horse is referenced in one of Singing Machine's encyclopedia entries: "...But that day, insisted that we had to go there. The 'Pale Horse' had responded to something specifically that he had said. he repeated that a lot. I didn't think 'Pale Horse' was thinking about when it responded...." Pumpkin Carriage Subject Number: F-05-21-T. Pumpkin Carriage is a rotting carriage in the form of a pumpkin. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “The thing itself had never forgotten its glory days. Everything was rotting but the memory of that night wasn’t.” Puss in Boots Subject Number: F-02-24-T. Puss in Boots is a black cat of green eyes and white paws in its hind legs. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “I’ve never started a conversation with a human before. You should be honored. All who hold my hand receives riches and glory. Did I tell you about that time when I turned a farmer’s useless son into a king?” Silent Girl Subject Number: O-01-0-T. Silent Girl is an ornamental window of different colors and figures, resembling a pale girl of blue hair, covering her chest with the eyes closed. The Lobotomy Corp. logo is at the top of this window. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. "Silent Girl’s room permitted one employee. There was never any trouble before. Really, during the observation week, it didn’t show any signs of aggressive behavior, just that it hid weapons behind its back." Snow Queen Subject Number: F-01-37-W. Snow Queen is a humanoid Abnormality, as a pale woman of long light blue hair, wearing a long blue dress, a tiara on her head, icicles shoulder pads and a short blue shirt. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “The first thing that she took was the cold, second, the memories Wouldn’t the third be life?” Someone's Portrait Subject Number: O-01-19-T. Someone's Portrait looks like a simple portrait, with a head, with red eyes, staring to somewhere or someone. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “I swear, that f****** portrait wanted us to underestimate it. How else could it stay so still during the observation and stuff?” Teresia Subject Number: T-02-09-W T. Teresia is a humanoid Abnormality in the form of a skinny 'ballerina' dancer of white skin, black eyes, pointy long legs, wearing a flower-like skirt with a blue flower on it and some sort of pink helmet with a pair of small wings in the sides. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. “There was an experiment on the effects that the said Abnormality’s had on people. We tested it among Redacted employees. We were trying to find out what they were thinking: the common words, common images, common feelings they had while they were listening to the music. It was a surprise to find that an image of a long-haired girl, a garden filled with flowers, ‘siblings’, and ‘nostalgia’ were all common themes. Oh, and also ‘frightening’. That’s all we found out. There was no set conclusion from this experiment.” Missed Angel of Death Subject Number: O-01-13-H. Missed Angel of Death looks like a composed Abnormality of 2 entities: An unknown tall being and a child. The child is standing together to the other entity. Its only apparition currently is in the official website. "I should’ve said, ‘I’m sorry that I let go of your hand’ and apologized, even if it didn’t mean anything. I’m sorry to ask this but… Can you take me to that room again, please?" Unknown Abnormalities Abnormalities which are completely unrevealed, without proper names, or subject numbers, but which appeared in some parts like in the teaser trailer or as concept artwork. Unknown Abnormality 1.png Unknown Abnormality 1.1.png Unknown Abnormality 1.2.png Unknown Abnormality 3.png Unknown Abnormality 4.png Unknown Abnormality 5.jpg|Bloodbath and an unknown Abnormality Unknown Abnormality 6.png Unknown Abnormality 7.jpg Unknown Abnormality 8.jpg|"Let's sing together" Unknown Abnormality 8.1.png Lobotomy Corp Old Gameplay.png|Image of an old gameplay of Lobotomy Corporation with some Abnormalities' pictures. They appear to be simple placeholders or stock images Unknown Abnormality 9.png|An upcoming abnormality that was semi-revealed in the newest announcement from Project Moon's Steam. Unknown Abnormality 10.jpg|Another upcoming semi-revealed abnormality from the announcement. Trivia * Teresia is the only Abnormality so far that has 2 letters at the end of its subject number instead 1. Is unknown if this is a mistake or not. Category:Abnormalities